¿A quien amas? Y ¿A quien quieres?
by Karlaniela
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que alguien como el término entre la espada y la pared? ¿Cuando fue que Ciel Phantomhive si convirtió en su amante? ¿Cuando fue que se volvió tan maldito como para engañar a su esposa? Mal sumary... lo se... pero buena historia XD


**N/A: Poes primero que nada una disculpa he he he, me equivoqué al subir la historia anterior.. Era la primera historia que se suponía subiría pero luego la descarte y cree esta que si es la Real pero las guarde con el mismo nombre, sólo cambiaba una letrita y no me fijé... Perdón de nuevo... Pero ahora si esta es la Real... Aunque un poco cortita pero así serán mis capítulos jo jo jo espero sea de su agrado.**

 **-X-**

Capítulo 1: ¿A quien amas? Y ¿A quien quieres?

Disclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

 _"Mientras más lo conocía más me gustaba, más lo quería... Más me enamoraba. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que yo era para él. Sin embargo, decidí arriesgar todo por él. "_

\- Ahhh ¡Sebastian!. - grito llena de placer llegando al clímax y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de él.

-¡Ciel! - gruño él momentos después acompañándola en tan glorioso momento.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza y sus cuerpos sudados eran la prueba del gran momento placentero por el que habían pasado, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama completamente agotados y en silencio. Una sonrisita tonta adornaba el rostro de ella mientras se refugiaba entre los fuertes brazos de su acompañante y se cubría con la sabana.

\- La lección de hoy a sido bastante interesante... Sebastian-sensei. - ronroneo cerca de su oído con voz seductora.

-Espero que hayas aprendido algo el día de hoy, mi querida alumna.

Ciel asintió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Sebastián por su parte suspiró al verla, lucía tan angelical cuando dormía, era tan bella como muchos se la habían descrito antes de conocerla, con tan solo diecisiete años parecía una muñequita de porcelana con esa piel cremosa y suave, esos ojos azules como los zafiros cubiertos por largas y tupidas pestañas, sus facciones finas y cabello entre negro y azulado largo hasta sus caderas..

Su cuerpo bien formado, ni tanto ni poco en los lugares exactos y una estrecha cintura, toda una señorita de sociedad... Y su perdición. Se levantó pesadamente de su cama tratando de no despertarla y comenzó a vestirse, tomó un papel y pluma para dejarle un mensaje sobre el pequeño mueble al lado de su cama.

La miró por última vez ahi en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente con su cabello esparcido por las sábanas blancas y sonrió. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente y abandonó el lugar.

Era un maldito bastardo.

Era la peor elección que Ciel podía haber tomado, ¿Porque de entre todos los hombres tenía que fijarse en el? ¿Y el en ella? Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado ese trabajo como maestro personal de la única hija de los Phantomhive... Nada de eso habría ocurrido. Pero no, tenía que aceptarlo y conocer a esa niña delicada y frágil que daban ganas de proteger con ese hermoso cuerpo y rostro.

No sabía en qué momento había caído en sus encantos y ella en los de él, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba quitandole la virginidad y haciéndola suya una y otra vez.. De verdad que era un maldito bastardo.

Seguro que si sus padres se enteraban que la pequeña Ciel se acostaba con su sensei lo matarían, y luego mandaron a Ciel a un convento o algo asi. Pero aun así, ambos seguían con ese jueguito... Satisfaciendo sus deseos carnales.

-Sebastian-san, ya hemos llegado. - anuncio Tanaka abriendo la puerta del carruaje para el.

-Gracias, Tanaka-san. - musito despidiéndose con la cabeza y entrando a su mansión, oh porque el tambien tenia dinero y esas cosas... Pero no era tan importante como los Phantomhive.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas cerciorándose de no lucir extraño o alguna marca que Ciel hubiese dejado por ahí. Sin embargo antes de que terminara de hacer su inspección, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos plateados abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Sebastian! - grito emocionada colgándose de su cuello y mirándolo directo a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. -Bienvenido a casa, mi amor.

Y esa ahí donde se dio cuenta que era más que un maldito bastardo...

-He preparado tu comida favorita. - musito dándole un beso rápido en los labios y tomando su mano para llevarlo adentro. -¿Como te fue con tus clases de la señorita Phantomhive.?

... Era un hijo de...

-Bien... -

-Que bueno, dicen que es una niña bastante inteligente.

-Lo es... - _No te imaginas cuanto._

Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar aquello, de verdad que era un verdadero maldito.

Esa mujer frente a él de cabellos plateados hasta las pantorrillas, ojos violetas resplandecientes, piel como la porcelana; facciones maduras pero finas, cuerpo de modelo y enormemente bondadosa, enamorada y entregada... Le había dedicado cinco años de su vida.

Ella... Su esposa... La mujer a la que le debía fidelidad y respeto.

Pero que había dejado de lado al prendarse de una chiquilla de 17 años... Pero que también tenía gran significado en su vida.

Porque a una la quería y a la otra la amaba... Pero... ¿a quien amaba? ¿a quien quería?

¿Amaba a Ciel Phantomhive?

O

¿Amaba a su esposa?

-Sebastián, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo después de comer?. - preguntó con una enorme sonrisa su esposa esperanzada de que dijera que sí.

El no se podía negar cuando ella sonreía así.

-Claro... Gabriela. -

Respondió viendo a Gabriela Michaelis... Su esposa. Se necesitaba ser completamente fuerte o cínico como para hacer lo que él hacía.

Acostarse con Ciel momentos antes... Y llegar a casa aparentando que nada ocurría... Y acostarse con Gabriela por la noche.

¿O ustedes que creen?

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Golpes?**

 **¿Alguna maldición?**

 **XD**


End file.
